1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a bright photographic lens capable of providing high definition images and a photographic apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
Photographic apparatuses generally use solid state imaging devices, such as charge-coupled device (CCD) type image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensors. Photographic apparatuses include digital still cameras, video cameras, and interchangeable lens cameras. Also, since they have reduced in size, recently, photographic apparatuses using solid state imaging devices are applied to small information terminals such as mobile phones. Users need high performance such as high resolution and wide angles of view. Also, users' expertise with respect to cameras has gradually increased. Also, needs for photographic lenses including bright lenses and capable of providing out focusing performance (i.e., an effect of blurring a background) have increased.
For example, lenses for mobile phone cameras generally use sensors of from ⅕″ to ⅓″ according to a reduction in prices of sensors and miniaturization, and general sensors for main lenses on the market have sizes of ¼″ or ⅓″.
When micro sensors are used in optical systems using solid state imaging devices, since a focal length is short, a great depth of field is provided. This is appropriate for taking pictures of scenery but is inappropriate for taking pictures of people.